Michael Townsend
Michael Townsend is a natural at reading emotions. He is one of the teenagers in the natural program. In the beginning of The Naturals, he is the one to leave Cassie a note with Agent Briggs' number. And he is known by many for doing stupid things for girls. Background Micheal comes from an incredibly rich family. His powers developed as a result of his father's abusive tendencies. Michael learned his Natural Skill by predicting his fathers moods so as to avoid the abuse. As for schooling, Michael blackmailed a principal into expelling him, so that he could be sent to boarding school. He joined the Naturals program after Dean, Lia and Sloane. Personality "Michael drove like a maniac and had a general disdain for authority." ''-Cassie on Michael'' Michael locks away his feelings behind a tight mask, and rarely shows his true emotions. Even when he is upset, he tries to brush it off with humour and attempts to not show vulnerability. He has a tendency to throw himself into the path of danger for stupid reasons. He has a habit of taunting others and trying to rile them up, especially Dean. Dealing with his father taught Michael that it was easier to make someone hit you, because then you knew what to expect - which was safer than having others take out their anger on him unexpectedly. His favourite movie is Homeward Bound. He has an extremely caring side, which is shown by the way he comforts Cassie, and Sloane on many ocassions. He has also inherited his father's temper, something that he is extremely conscious of. He has an Agression problem. Natural Skill Michael is a natural at reading emotions. As a result of his abusive father, Michael has developed the natural ability to sense anger and other emotions in people, based on their facial expressions and body language. He is also a natural at annoying people and just deserves love and affection. Relationships Lia Michael and Lia are in an on-again-off-again relationship. The two care for each other, even though they do not often show it. They are both used to locking away their emotions and understand what it is like to be abused. This draws them to one another, and Lia can relate to him in ways the others can't. But they are considered "bad" for each other because whenever things get hard, they push each other away. Cassie Michael is immediately drawn to Cassie, therefore causing problems with his "relationship" with Lia. Initially jealous of her relationship with Dean, he eventually starts to get over his heartbreak. He cares a lot for Cassie and is willing to do almost anything for her. He can read her emotions extremely well, and often helps her figure out how she is feeling. He is a good friend to her, and occasionally tries to use his sense of humour to raise her spirits. When Cassie learns about his abusive father, he does show some vulnerability, but insists that he does not want Cassie's pity. Thatcher Townsend (Father) Michael's father traded Michael to the FBI in exchange for immunity for white collar crimes. Thatcher Townsend is known to have an explosive temper. Michael implies that his father is abusive, which is later confirmed, and Cassie discovers that Michael trades the physical abuse for favors, including luxurious cars. The Naturals witness Michael being backhanded by his father in Bad Blood. Celine Delacroix Celine is Micheals older half sister. They grew up as being very good friends. Micheals father had an affair with Celine’s mother. It takes awaile until Micheal finds out that Celine is his half sister. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:The Naturals Category:Natural